


Убежище на случай всего

by bubnyozh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Incest, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubnyozh/pseuds/bubnyozh
Summary: Когда хочется как лучше





	Убежище на случай всего

Когда никто не откликнулся ни в первый раз, ни во второй, Ацуму понял — это знак, и, затаив дыхание, стал пробираться в комнату. Осторожность лишней не бывает, он знал это наверняка, сколько раз проваливался в том, чтобы напугать Осаму, — каким-то образом тот сам умудрялся заставать его врасплох, — но на этот раз удача улыбалась ему. Осаму сидел спиной к двери в наушниках, подключенных к ноутбуку, и даже в коридоре было слышно, как надрывался старина Оззи. 

Теперь точно. Все точно должно получиться.

Несколько шагов, прыжок — и вот кровать прогнулась под весом, когда Ацуму налетел на Осаму с ловким захватом вокруг шеи. И да, получилось: от неожиданности тот вздрогнул всем телом, на руках тут же появились мурашки. Если бы он еще и запнулся, называя Ацуму придурком, это было бы десять из десяти.

— Придурок, — но нет, чисто и безукоризненно, как и всегда. Осаму недовольно стянул с головы наушники, и, как только то, что могло послужить удавкой, исчезло из поля зрения, Ацуму навалился уже всем телом, по-хозяйски заглядывая в монитор. Не просто же так Осаму потерял бдительность и попался.

— Что делаешь?

— Ничего, — Осаму повел головой, принюхиваясь. — Это что, мой одеколон?

— Какое же это ничего, — пропустил мимо ушей Ацуму. И правда: то, что творилось на мониторе, было куда интереснее. Переписка. Еще и с девушкой. Вот и оставляй его после такого одного. — Эй, эй! Да ты уже и о свидании договорился?

— Не удивляйся так, словно это в первый раз.

— Второй?

— Четвертый. 

Но, хотя это и звучало как спор, на самом деле Ацуму считал, и они оба об этом знали. Начали с переходом в старшую школу. Просто соревновательный момент.

— А она миленькая, — заметил он, разглядывая фотографию в профиле. 

Длинные волосы собраны в высокий хвост, приметная родинка под глазом так и притягивала взгляд. Наверняка на нее многие покупались. Макияж делал ее — Каору, прочитал Ацуму, — старше, но такие Осаму и нравились. 

Другое дело, что, кажется, Ацуму где-то ее уже видел.

— Когда свидание?

— М-м-м. Завтра. 

— И какие у вас планы?

Осаму пожал плечами и свернул окно переписки, видимо, посчитав, что хватит демонстрировать зачатки своей личной жизни. Тем более, тому, кто ее обычно портил одним своим существованием. 

— Договорились сходить в кино.

— О, отличный выбор для первого шага, — загорелся Ацуму. — Ты должен подобрать правильный момент.

— Для чего? 

— Для поцелуя, конечно же. 

Выражение его лица нужно было видеть. Иногда Осаму словно не мог определиться с эмоциями, и у него получалось… что-то среднее. Вот сейчас это было что-то среднее между презрением и заинтересованностью. Сам Ацуму никогда бы так не смог, хотя, казалось бы, они одинаковые. И со временем многие тоже замечали эту фундаментальную разницу, даже Кита однажды сказал, что проще следить за реакцией, чем пытаться угадать, у кого как была зачесана челка до тренировки, и если кто-то из них, скажем, после удачной подачи радовался на все сто двадцать процентов, то это совершенно точно был Ацуму. 

— Когда кончится попкорн, — ответил наконец Осаму.

— То есть, еще во время рекламы? Серьезно?

Тот тяжело вздохнул.

— Вот поэтому мы с тобой и не ходим в кино. Ты приканчиваешь свой попкорн, и следующие полчаса я отбиваюсь от твоих поползновений к моему.

— Да ладно тебе, — легко отмахнулся Ацуму и задумался. — Итак, твой выбор — примерно на одной четвертой фильма. Неплохо. Но тут важно, что будет происходить на экране. Нужно что-то скучное, чтобы не отвлекало, и… светлое. 

— Темное, — поправил Осаму.

Чтобы никто не увидел, догадался Ацуму. Распространенная ошибка. Так он и сказал.

— Распространенная ошибка. Если это в первый раз, надо играть в открытую, чтобы все получилось. Ну, представь, — он оглянулся в поисках чего-нибудь подходящего, подтянул к себе подушку и положил ее между ними. Импровизированный подлокотник был готов. Им предстояла короткая сценка для демонстрации. — Ты решился, тянешься к ней, — изображая его, Ацуму придвинулся к нему сам, — и тут «бам!» — и тут же резко дернулся, — она испугалась, потому что не ожидала, или на экране что-то произошло, из черного экрана, знаешь ли, постоянно что-то лезет. И все, ты мгновенно облажался.

— Мы же не на ужасы идем.

— А на что, кстати?

— Кажется, — Осаму нахмурился, — это боевик. 

— Как романтично.

— Она выбирала.

А вот и первый тревожный звоночек: не такого обычно хотели девушки, когда речь заходила о свиданиях. Ацуму записал себе это на подкорку. 

— Ну, в боевиках все не сильно лучше, — не растерялся он и снова подался к Осаму. Нарочито медленно, предупреждающе. — Вот чем хорошо, когда тебя видно. Намерения легко угадываются, даже если Каору-чан полная дура, она все поймет.

— Она не дура. 

— Тем более, — пробормотал Ацуму, зависнув так близко, что его дыхание наверняка щекотало кожу. — Когда кто-то вот так в шаге от поцелуя, в какой-то момент он обязательно переведет взгляд на губы. Хоть на секунду. — Он видел, как на эту же секунду губы Осаму приоткрылись, а потом снова сомкнулись в плотную линию. — Если она будет не против, то, скорее всего, повторит этот жест. Конец. Занавес. Вы целуетесь.

А вот увернуться он не успел — Осаму впечатал ладонь в его лицо, ну точь-в-точь как лицехват из «Чужого», и отодвинул от себя на расстояние вытянутой руки. Нос тут же засаднило, пальцы крепко сжимали скулы, отпускать Ацуму явно так быстро не собирались. Протестующее мычание тоже не помогало. 

Ну ладно.

Он хитро сощурился, затем открыл рот и коснулся кончиком языка ладони Осаму.

— Фу-у, — тот резко одернул руку. — Ты ужасен.

— Вообще-то, это было подло, — ответил Ацуму, сморщив нос.

— Лучше быть подлым, чем гадким.

— Эй, только что я был просто ужасен! Теперь я уже гадкий?

— Человек множества талантов, — хмыкнул Осаму.

— Иди ты, — Ацуму кинул в него подушкой и спрыгнул с кровати. 

Вот чтоб он еще раз ему в чем-то помогал. Да никогда. Да ни за что.

***

То, что произошло следующим утром, по своей редкости могло поспорить с падающими звездами или хорошими оценками по математике. Ацуму проснулся первым. Невероятно. Мама всегда говорила, что они будто негласно поделили между собой день и ночь, даже в детстве по ночам просыпался и плакал только Ацуму, а Осаму мирно спал до самого утра, и если что-то выбивалось из этой отлаженной системы, это не укладывалось в голове. 

На кухню, где Ацуму уже полчаса тоскливо ковырял яичницу, вошли двое: сначала ноутбук Осаму, а затем и сам Осаму. 

— Ты рано.

— Плохо спал, — признался Ацуму. 

— Выходные же, — напомнил Осаму, поставив ноутбук на стол. В поисках завтрака он отошел к холодильнику и вернулся уже со сладкими трубочками и стаканом молока. — Или ты никуда не собираешься и будешь отсыпаться весь день?

— Я как раз над этим думаю.

— Ясно, — кивнул Осаму и уткнулся в ноутбук. 

Ну да, кто-то же до сих пор не сделал задание по литературе, а до конца Золотой недели оставалось всего-ничего. Мерный стук клавиш почти убаюкивал, но не сочетался с тем, как Осаму упрямо пытался совместить приятное с полезным — дописать работу и съесть сладкую трубочку. Хорошо, что он не видел себя со стороны. И плохо, что это видел Ацуму. Несмотря на то, что Осаму ловко справлялся с тем, чтобы постепенно заглатывать трубочку, выглядело это смешно и почему-то очень мило одновременно. 

Дурацкая привычка.

Когда они были еще мелкими, то постоянно дрались из-за еды — это сейчас Осаму скрупулезно подписывал свои йогурты, — и приходилось отбиваться, если удавалось урвать что-то особенно вкусное, и лучше всего это делать, если обе руки свободны. В конце концов, Осаму наловчился есть прямо так, пока дрался с Ацуму, и теперь это превратилось в привычку, в существовании которой сам Ацуму и виноват.

Хотя, если честно, он виноват во многом, что произошло с Осаму. Или не произошло.

Сегодня — не исключение.

— Ты ведь не собираешься привести Каору-чан сюда? — спросил Ацуму, дождавшись, пока тот доест. 

— С чего ты взял?

— Интуиция.

И очень разочарованное «ясно». 

— Может быть, — пожал плечами Осаму. — На месте будет видно.

— Я могу пойти вам навстречу, — великодушно предложил Ацуму. — Например, позвоню Ките и напрошусь к нему, чтобы потренировать мою новую подачу. Как тебе такое?

— Ты не подачу хочешь тренировать, — фыркнул Осаму.

— Тоже интуиция?

— Мне не нужна интуиция, чтобы понять, что ты задумал. Я тебя знаю. Ты просто хочешь посмотреть, чем закончился спор Киты с Акаги.

— Не будет у нас менеджера. Она не останется, — усмехнулся Ацуму. — На последней тренировке ее до смерти напугал Оджиро. Подбежал за улетевшим к ней мячом и — внимание, самое смешное — смущенно улыбнулся. Неподготовленному человеку этого хватит за глаза. Думаешь, почему она так быстро потом ушла?

— Ну и зря, — сказал Осаму, вставая из-за стола.

— Ты хотел, чтобы у нас была менеджер, или болел за Киту? Или ты имеешь что-то против Акаги?

— Ничего, кроме того, что он берет мои подачи.

— На то он и либеро, — заметил Ацуму.

Осаму скривился так, словно съел что-то очень кислое, — подумать только, а ведь он и сам когда-то хотел стать либеро, — и, закрыв ноутбук, ушел в сторону душа. Именно этого Ацуму и ждал: сейчас был самый подходящий момент, чтобы незаметно стянуть телефон Осаму, позвонить Каору и, назначив время на два часа раньше, встретиться с ней самому. Поступок не из тех, которым можно гордиться, конечно, но так было надо. 

Потому что Ацуму не показалось — он действительно ее где-то уже видел.

***

С началом учебного года Инаризаки устраивали целую серию тренировочных игр с другими школами Кобе — и Кайдо одна из них. Это надежная, сыгранная команда, которая, между тем, ничем особо не выделялась. Среднее нападение, средняя защита, но отличная группа поддержки. Ацуму запомнил стайку девушек в форме цветов Кайдо, и у каждой был свой номер, видимо, повторяющий основной состав команды. Вряд ли они устраивали танцевальные представления, как в американских школах, но размахивали помпонами до завидного синхронно.

Хотя к концу первого сета их энтузиазм поутих, слишком велика была разница в силе, а временами вспыхивающие взгляды после очередного эйса или чистого съема предназначались вовсе не Кайдо.

И большая их часть — дуэту первогодок-близнецов. Ну разумеется.

Каору была одной их тех девушек из группы поддержки, Ацуму выяснил это, когда ночью тайком залез в ноутбук Осаму. И он даже не подумал бы вмешиваться, если бы не заметил — на новых фотографиях ее номер на форме изменился с девятого на седьмой. Это могло ничего не значить, конечно, но Канзаки — седьмой номер Кайдо — не выходил на площадку. Ни на тренировочных играх, ни на официальных.

Еще один тревожный звоночек.

Если Каору такая же, как и остальные, думал Ацуму, он все делает правильно, а если он ошибся — все можно было легко спустить на тормозах, выставить розыгрышем.

Перед незнакомыми выдать себя за Осаму просто — достаточно зачесать челку на другой бок и меньше трепать языком. К счастью, когда они с Каору встретились и сели в кафе, та сама облегчила задачу, болтала и болтала, рассказывая то про танцы, то про подруг. Ацуму оставалось только кивать и сдержанно улыбаться. 

Он терпеливо ждал.

— А каково играть вместе с братом в одной команде? Какой вообще из себя Ацуму-кун? — а вот и оно, и до чего заметный блеск в глазах. Искренняя заинтересованность. Никакое это не свидание, никогда им не было, а седьмой номер и правда появился не в честь бедняги Канзаки.

— Ацуму… — начал он, задумчиво ворочая трубочку в шоколадном коктейле. Даже заказал то, что любит Осаму.

Каору его не заслуживала. Если она хотела узнать через него побольше об Ацуму, то, пожалуйста, тот не станет сдерживаться, расскажет все как есть.

— Надменный, холодный, неприветливый, — отчеканил он, как если бы это говорил Осаму. Интонации получились как надо, но оттого еще сложнее было держаться спокойно. — Злобный, грубый, беспощадный. Ревнивый, мнительный...

— Ты ведь шутишь, Осаму-кун?

Ну вот, а Ацуму только начал входить во вкус. Каору крепче вцепилась в стаканчик с уже подтаявшим мороженым, поджала губы. Ах да, его поведение же было отвратительным...

— Нет.

— Но так нельзя… — она запнулась. — Ты…

И хватит с нее, пожалуй. 

— Мне ли не знать, какой я, — перебил Ацуму и улыбнулся, но в этой улыбке не было ничего от дружелюбия. — Хотя кое в чем ты права. Так нельзя. Саму уложил бы мое описание слова в три. 

Каору отшатнулась как от удара, когда он откинул челку со лба и пригладил ее на привычную сторону. Незначительная разница, как между Суперменом и Кларком Кентом, и реакция такая же, как в комиксах, совершенно нелепая — удивление пополам с ужасом. Вот уж точно, сенсация года, достойная первой полосы в газетах.

— Что такое, Каору-чан? Ты же за этим пришла, — Ацуму вытянул трубочку и быстро слизал с другого конца остатки коктейля, — узнать меня получше. 

Странно, но почему-то он был доволен. Не только потому, что спас Осаму от очередного неудачного свидания, нет. Необъяснимо даже дышать стало легче, когда Ацуму понял: она ему не подходит.

И сейчас она сидела молча, неподвижно, уставившись на собственные руки. Дура.

— Ты не первая, кто так делает. Вы думаете, что через Саму сможете выйти на меня, и при этом совсем не понимаете, какой он, упускаете что-то сильно лучше, чем, возможно, парочка фактов обо мне. Вы, — улыбка Ацуму стала шире, — не очень умные, да?

— Я не…

— Ты мне не нравишься. Никогда бы не понравилась. 

Он загнал ее в угол. Впрочем, он и себя загнал в угол.

— Хотя мы оба хороши, — вздохнул Ацуму, и забавно: это признание словно позволило Каору успокоиться. По крайней мере, когда она подняла взгляд, в нем было больше недоумения, чем испуга. — Саму не знает, что я здесь, и в шесть часов он будет ждать тебя на площади, где вы и договорились. Наверное, потом мы с ним поругаемся. Наверное, я это заслужил. — Он отвлекся, безуспешно попытавшись разглядеть Каору через трубочку, как через настоящую подзорную трубу. — Но меня устраивает результат. 

— А что делать мне?

Теперь Каору казалась такой беспомощной.

— Ну, не знаю, — Ацуму достал кошелек и отсчитал больше, чем нужно. Задерживаться здесь уже не было смысла. — Попробуй вот эту штуку, — он кивнул на свой пустой стакан, — Саму ее очень любит.

И ушел, махнув на прощание рукой. Впереди его ждал более серьезный разговор.

***

Вернувшись домой, он сел перед телевизором и бездумно переключал каналы. Сосредоточиться не получалось, заготовленная тарелка чипсов стояла нетронутой, а Ацуму то и дело поглядывал на часы — полчаса, он позволит Осаму подождать полчаса, прежде чем позвонить. Это лучшее время. Каору не придет, не сможет после такого прийти, но Осаму еще не успеет разочароваться — и тогда Ацуму позвонит и все расскажет.

Но как же раздражало ожидание. Время тянулось как резиновое. 

— Наконец-то, — Ацуму набрал номер и долго слушал гудки. Пока звонок не сбросился. Осаму не брал трубку. — Черт.

Второй звонок, третий, четвертый — по нулям. Неужели не слышал?

Нет.

Беззвучный режим, догадался Ацуму. Каору все-таки встретилась с ним, они пошли в кино, и Осаму выключил звук. Кошмар, хуже не придумаешь, она ведь и рассказать все могла, а ее подача, возможно, лишит Ацуму шанса оправдаться, выставить себя — если можно так сказать — с лучшей стороны. 

Проклятие. Все пошло по худшему сценарию.

Отбросив идею самому поехать к кинотеатру, Ацуму продолжил ждать, теперь еще дольше и еще мучительнее, но, к его удивлению, когда он снова позвонил, трубку поднял вовсе не Осаму.

— Мам?

— Ты что-то натворил, — сказала она, и по голосу чувствовалось: улыбалась. Но ее уверенность почему-то била по самолюбию, из-за чего хотелось немедленно надуться и сказать, что все неправда.

Хотя это правда.

Значит, Осаму поехал к бабушке, где сейчас были родители. Интересно.

— Я разберусь, — пообещал Ацуму, вздохнув. — Давно он у вас?

— Приехал где-то час назад, — ответила мама. — Но он как приехал, так сразу ушел. Сделать вам онигири?

А ведь он даже не сказал, что тоже собирается приехать.

— Нет, — пробормотал Ацуму. 

— М-м-м.

— Ладно, давай. Скоро буду.

***

Большая часть детских воспоминаний была связана с этим местом — домом, где они выросли. Несмотря на то, что это пригород, им всегда было чем себя занять, и только с переходом в среднюю школу они переехали в Кобе. В дурацкую тесную квартиру. В огромном доме бабушки — он и в детстве, и сейчас таким казался, — Ацуму нравилось больше. Тут осталось много вещей, которые не стали перевозить, целая комната, где ничего не менялось годами, и их двухъярусная кровать. И — о, чудо — у них никогда не было разногласий, кто спит наверху, а кто внизу. Сейчас Ацуму поместился бы туда, только если бы сложился пополам.

Добраться из Кобе до пригорода быстро — час на автобусе и двадцать минут пешком. Или десять, если поторопиться. 

Ацуму вроде не торопился, но все равно стоял в гостиной уже через десять и чувствовал себя под взглядами домашних то ли ценным экспонатом, то ли скаковой лошадью. Мама смотрела снисходительно и откровенно веселилась, протягивая ему коробку с онигири, папа смотрел с плохо скрываемым азартом — они наверняка поспорили, чем все закончится. Что за люди, никогда не переживали, даже бабушка просто улыбалась.

— Я разберусь, — мрачно повторил Ацуму, запихивая коробку и в без того набитый рюкзак. Он тщательно подготовился. Ничто не нарушит его план примирения.

— Конечно, конечно, — подбодрил папа. 

Слишком довольный, это подозрительно. Ацуму нахмурился.

— А ты проиграешь.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

— Конечно, конечно, — передразнил Ацуму и вышел. 

На улице уже темнело, это особенно ощущалось, стоило войти в тень слив. Деревья тут вырастали, кажется, до неба, раскидывали толстые ветки во все стороны света, задевали друг друга. Ацуму помнил, как собирал сливы, иногда переползая с одного дерева на другое просто вот так, по веткам. И здесь было кое-что еще, кое-что очень важное, что куда лучше огромного дома и двухъярусной кровати.

Самое лучшее место на земле — после волейбольной площадки, разумеется. Он спрятался в кроне одной из слив.

Домик на дереве.

Он был символом, удивительно, но — волейбольным. Несмотря на то, что Ацуму и Осаму разные, есть несколько вещей, которыми они болели одинаково. Когда они впервые увидели волейбольный матч, то оба, разом, как, по слухам, и полагается близнецам, воскликнули: «Я хочу так же! Можно, мам?» Мяч появился дома сразу же, без лишних уговоров, не то что щенок, которого Ацуму просил на каждый их день рождения. 

Но если он сразу решил стать связующим, то Осаму столкнулся со своим главным противником. Каждый раз его завораживало, как доигровщик взлетает над сеткой и пробивает блок, но не мог повторить этого сам.

Потому что боялся высоты.

Целых полгода он играл вместе с местными ребятами на позиции либеро, и все эти полгода был как не в своей тарелке. Ссорился с Ацуму по любому поводу, недовольно смотрел на свою собственную команду, когда приходилось уходить с площадки. Не этого он хотел. Не такой игры. А Ацуму не мог ему помочь.

Осаму справился с этим сам. Однажды они лежали в саду, спасаясь от дневной жары, когда он сказал: «Давай построим домик на дереве», — и Ацуму только недоуменно кивнул. Строительство заняло целое лето. Было сложно, было долго, но они победили — Осаму победил, — и с тех пор все стало иначе. Например, Ацуму точно знал, что может выдумать любой безумный пас, пойти на риск, даже в самой важной игре, и Осаму все равно будет бить. У него была решимость, которую Ацуму не видел больше ни у кого. 

А вот он до сих пор боялся этих жутких горок в парках аттракционов, думая, что в любой момент может вылететь из сидения поезда, следующего прямо в ад.

Забравшись наверх, он заметил пробивающийся изнутри мягкий свет. Наверняка Осаму сидел за ноутбуком и продолжал вымучивать дурацкое задание по литературе. Так и есть. Войдя внутрь, пригибая голову, Ацуму увидел его сидящим в гамаке. Отрывать взгляд от экрана тот не стал. 

— Ну, привет. 

— Привет, — ответил Ацуму.

Он бегло осмотрелся, но тут ничего не изменилось, будто время обходило это место стороной. Если бы детство можно было законсервировать, оно выглядело бы так: несколько полок, заставленные игрушками, старые постеры на стенах и небрежно высеченные ножом послания. «Убежище на случай всего».

— По шкале от одного до десяти, — осторожно начал Ацуму, стягивая рюкзак, — насколько сильно ты на меня злишься?

— Хм. Думаю, что на два.

— Так мало? Почему?

Осаму поднял голову и усмехнулся.

— Я знал.

— Эй, эй, аккуратнее, иначе я тоже начну верить, что близнецы обязательно владеют телепатией. Только мне не досталось.

— Ты забыл стереть историю браузера. 

— Черт, — Ацуму раздосадовано взмахнул руками, но быстро опомнился. — Хотя нет, стоп, погоди, это ведь даже хорошо.

А жизнь налаживалась. Он тоже упал в гамак, закрепляя результат, сунул рюкзак Осаму и краем глаза наблюдал за ним. Коробку с онигири тот, разумеется, временно отложил в сторону, словно чувствуя, что там есть что-то поинтереснее. Зашелестел магазинный пакет. Осаму вытаскивал наугад то шоколадки, то банки газировки, пока не нашел самое главное — любимый пудинг. 

Ацуму явно был прощен. Дары от лучшего брата на свете сделали свое дело.

— Каору передавала тебе привет.

— Вы встречались?

Осаму посмотрел на него как на человека, не понимающего, что получится, если сложить два и два. 

— Ну да. Мы же договаривались.

— Точно, — кивнул Ацуму. — Не думал, что она придет.

— Она, наверное, тоже, — ответил Осаму. — Она тебя, кстати, не сдала. Просто извинилась.

— И ты не стал ничего спрашивать?

— Все, что мне надо, я могу спросить с тебя.

— Это прозвучало угрожающе. 

— Я предложил ей позвонить какой-нибудь подружке и сходить в кино с ней, чтобы билеты не пропадали. Удачно получилось. Мы мило поболтали с Каору, пока ждали Наоми.

— Мило поболтали? — с сомнением спросил Ацуму.

— Окей. Она поболтала со мной. — Осаму, наконец, определился со вкусом пудинга, открыл крышку и неожиданно столкнулся с проблемой. — Так, а есть мне чем?

Ну ладно, кое-чего лучший брат на свете все же не учел. Ацуму демонстративно посвистел в потолок, за что получил кинутым шоколадным батончиком, и пока он возился с оберткой, Осаму за неимением лучшего начал есть пудинг пальцем. До чего нелепое было зрелище, даже завораживало.

Отвернувшись, Ацуму откусил от батончика и оттолкнулся ногой от пола, раскачивая гамак. Раньше они могли лежать тут вдвоем, а теперь — только сидеть, как на качелях, но так, если честно, тоже неплохо. Выбираться из этого кокона демона сейчас уж точно было проще. 

— Прости, что испортил тебе свидание.

— Нечего там было портить, — фыркнул Осаму и, помедлив, добавил: — Но давай ты больше не будешь так делать?

— Я же не удержусь, — усмехнулся Ацуму. — Хотя погоди, — притормозил он, — у меня, похоже, появилась отличная идея.

— Чтобы я просто перестал ходить на свидания?

— Я покрашусь. Как Кита. 

— И не сможешь выдать себя за меня.

— И заодно поддержу капитана. — Ацуму скривился. — Акаги все-таки засранец, скажи? Если бы он проиграл, то отделался бы проще.

— Либеро, — сказал Осаму так, будто это все объясняло.

Он запустил проигрыватель, и на экране появились вступительные титры. Одна картинка сменяла другую: огромное озеро, узкая дорога, бесконечно петляющая между гор, и одинокая машина. Такое начало могло принадлежать любому фильму, если бы не зловещая музыка, Ацуму вроде бы узнавал его, но не стал уточнять.

Вместо этого он повернулся на бок, устраиваясь поудобнее, и позвал: 

— Эй, Саму.

— Что?

— А что ты им говоришь? Ну, обо мне.

— Кому?

— Я про свидания. Как с Каору, — объяснил Ацуму. — Они хотят узнать обо мне побольше, говорят с тобой, но на этом все. Никто из них потом не пришел ко мне. И не то чтобы после ваших свиданий они смотрели на меня с неприязнью, — сразу предупредил он, — поэтому я не поверю, что ты рассказываешь, какой я придурок. 

— Ничего я не рассказываю, — ответил Осаму, повернувшись. И вот оно, снова — это выражение лица, когда он словно не мог определиться с эмоциями. 

Нет, не так, вдруг удивленно одернул себя Ацуму, всматриваясь внимательнее, это он сам не понимал, что видел. Это совершенно точно была насмешка и… что-то еще. Новое и странное.

— Ничего особенного, — повторил Осаму, и всего на секунду, но Ацуму заметил — его взгляд опустился вниз.

Ацуму машинально облизал губы — чтобы слизнуть прилипший шоколад, или что там могло быть. Кажется, на язык и правда что-то попало.

Да. Кажется.


End file.
